The present invention relates to a control for use in connection with an adjustable pneumatic cylinder.
Pneumatic adjustment cylinders are frequently employed for adjusting a movable member with respect to a fixed base. Frequently, such cylinders are employed in connection with adjustable height office chairs, tables, and the like. In the past, controls for actuating the valves for such adjustable cylinders have been manufactured such that they position the cable control in a direction for mounting to the chair or table in a particular orientation, such as the left side, right side, center or other location. In such installations, it is necessary to properly align the pneumatic cylinder during assembly in the chair or table such that the cable control is correctly positioned for coupling to an actuator, lever, or button. Slight misalignment can cause excessive wear during use or inoperability of the control. There exists a need, therefore, for a pneumatic cylinder valve control which facilitates installation and which allows adjustability of the exit position of the control cable therefor and one which can be used with existing cylinder designs.